Toriko
Toriko è il protagonista dell' omonimo manga:Toriko scritto e disegnato da Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. Toriko ha una forza sovrannaturale, una velocità pazzesca e un olfatto incredibile come quello di un cane, è spesso accompagnato dal suo amico chef Komatsu, è un abile cacciatore e soprattutto è un coraggioso fornitore di alimenti di lusso. IL PERSONAGGIO Toriko è un ragazzo molto muscoloso, dai capelli blu con una tuta arancione e con una cicatrice vicino all'occhio destro. E' uno dei fornitori di alimenti di lusso. Egli è molto intelligente, conosce le piante gli animali e gli ecosistemi, conosce tutti i tipi degli animali rari ed i loro versi, è un buongustaio e mangia molto va matto soprattutto per le carni ed il suo obiettivo principale è creare un menù completo con tutti i pasti più deliziosi che ha assaggiato. Adotta anche un lupo Terry un lupo da battaglia ed è molto amico allo Chef dell'I.G.O Komatsu. Spesso ha una rivalità con Zebra e non considera molto l'IGO ed i suoi membri. Si sa anche che è molto amico a Monkey G. Rufy, il protagonista di One Piece, infatti hanno fatto molti cameo assieme. PERSONALITA' Toriko ha una personalità di vilirità robusta. Non uccide gli animali per il piacere di farlo, ma bensì solo perche ha fame oppure perchè si trova in pericolo. E' un buongustaio, ama mangiare tavole apparecchiate da tanti cibi e vassoi, e ama anche molto bere tanto che è soprannominato "il GHIOTTONE". E' estremamente coraggioso e raramente mostra segni di paura e tutti questi pregi rendono Toriko un guerriero davvero eccezionale, un vero e proprio fornitore di Alimenti di lusso. STORIA In un'epoca passata imprecisata, moltissimi stati erano perennemente in guerra. A risolvere questa situazione giunse Acacia, il capostipite dei cosiddetti Fornitori di alimenti di lusso (美食屋 Bishokuya?), conosciuti anche come Gourmet Hunter3, che fece mangiare a tutti i capi di stato il prodigioso alimento GOD; i leader allora rinsavirono dalla loro follia guerrafondaia e il mondo tornò alla pace. Anni dopo, il mondo vive nella cosiddetta "Era dei buongustai": il gusto e la consistenza degli alimenti sono estremamente importanti ed esistono professionisti che sono specializzati nel reperire o catturare ingredienti e animali rari. Toriko, essendo dei quattro "Re Paradisiaci", è uno di questi cacciatori; seguendo una consuetudine deontologica della categoria, sogna di trovare i più preziosi prodotti alimentari del mondo e creare il menu definitivo, cioè comporre un pasto completo con gli ingredienti più preziosi che ha reperito di persona. Da cacciatore abilissimo qual è, egli è regolarmente assunto da ristoranti e persone facoltose per cercare nuovi ingredienti e animali rari. Uomo con capacità sovrannaturali, egli utilizza la sua incredibile forza e la conoscenza del regno animale per catturare bestie rare con l'obiettivo di realizzare il menù più delizioso mai preparato. Attualmente è accompagnato dal debole e timido chef Komatsu che, ispirato dall'ambizione di Toriko, viaggia con lui per migliorare le sue abilità culinarie e trovare gli ingredienti più rari. Durante le avventure emergerà e si accentuerà progressivamente la rivalità tra l'IGO e la Mafia Alimentare, organizzazioni interessate ambedue al cibo, ma fondate e governate da persone con approccio e ideali assai diversi; lo scontro coinvolgerà inevitabilmente i campioni delle relative organizzazioni. TECNICHE, MOSSE ED ABILITA' * I'ntimidazione': Toriko evoca un enorme figura di demone Hannya maschio rosso e muscoloso. * Fork & Knife: 'usa rispettivamente la sinistra per la ''forchetta e la destra per il coltello ricreando le armi che richiamano le posate con le quali affronta le avversità nei suoi viaggi. Forchetta - separando bene le dita usa la mano per trafiggere l'avversario, ma può farne anche usi delicati; Coltello - porta dei colpi di taglio come una lama per tagliare di netto oggetti o nemici. * '''Kugi Punch: in realtà sono una sequenza di pugni dati in successione per simulare l'effetto d'un percussore e creare danni ingenti al bersaglio; se di solito lo porta a "dispersione", ne ha altresì una variante a "concentrazione", più incisiva ma anche più forte; all'inizio Toriko poteva sferrare solo tre pugni in rapida successione, ma in seguito alle sue esperienze e a ai suoi allenamenti riguardanti il "rispetto per il cibo" al livello attuale riesce a tirarne circa sessanta, anche con entrambe le braccia.(50 + 50 100Ren Twin Kugi Punch ) * 'Ultimate Routine: T'oriko grazie all'auto convincimento raggiunge un livello di forza mentale così grande da riuscire a visualizzare una sua immagine di ciò che accadrà al suo avversario. * 'Fork kugi punch: a'ttacco a distanza Toriko lancia la fork come se fosse un kugi punch. l'attacco grazie all'olfatto di Toriko cambia direzione fino a quando non colpisce il bersaglio. ( Dopo Routine Definitiva) PERSONAGGI E AMICI DI TORIKO Toriko: è il protagonista della serie, un coraggioso fornitore di alimenti di lusso, o gourmet hunter, ed è un ragazzo dai capelli azzurri muscoloso e prestante; ha un carattere anche intrepido, positivo e sempre alla ricerca di nuove avventure e soprattutto sapori. Veste abiti pratici e sportivi, conosce a fondo la natura e gli ecosistemi, ed ha un olfatto sopraffino, che può competere con quello di un cane. Fra i quattro sovrani del cielo, dato il suo appetito pantagruelico, è noto come il Ghiottone. Non uccide per il piacere di farlo: se abbatte una preda lo fa solo per cibarsene o legittima difesa. Sin dalla sua conoscenza col giovane cuoco Komatsu, sviluppa verso la sua "spalla" un forte senso di protezione; qualcosa di analogo accade quando decide di adottare Terry, leggendario Lupo da Battaglia (livello incalcolabile). Coco: è ragazzo di bell'aspetto dai capelli corvini e carnagione scura, amico di Toriko. Vive in una città desertica e di conseguenza indossa una veste, mantello e turbante ed ha molto charme (è ambito dalle donne). Dei quattro sovrani del cielo è conosciuto come il Gentleman: è di gran lunga quello più riflessivo, posato e raffinato: è sempre educato, elegante e mai attaccabriga. La sua professione abituale è il veggente, in cui è molto abile (sbaglia il 3% degli oracoli). Se ogni Gourmet Hunter di buon livello mitridatizza il suo corpo con vari antidoti, egli cela nel suo circa 500 veleni (che si sono miscelati in un nuovo super veleno) ed antidoti che durante le avventure costituiscono la sua risorsa ed arma principali; tuttavia deve essere oculato in quanto, essendo mescolati, durante l'uso impiega anche una quota del suo sangue; inoltre possiede una vista finissima: anche nel buio pesto è perfettamente a suo agio. Sunny: è amico di Toriko, fratello maggiore di Ling e membro dei quattro sovrani del cielo. È un bel ragazzo con occhi ferini e con lunghi capelli multicolori (anche se appaiono solo castani) sottili ma resistenti (0,1 micron, ma ognuno regge 250 kg); indossa una veste aderente rosa che al petto è ricoperta da un gilet bordeaux. È un esteta (aggettivo preferito: "bello") aspetto che emerge tanto nella sua personalità quanto nel lavoro: desidera sempre che i suoi gesti siano impreziositi da un aspetto elegante e spesso lancia frecciatine a quanti vanno solo al sodo; ma volte addirittura si comporta in modo capriccioso (si rifiuta o fa storie prima di agire, rendendo così più complicate situazioni che lui potrebbe sbloccare facilmente) o poco educato (reincontrato Coco dopo tanto tempo rifiuta la sua stretta di mano poiché il veleno non è "bello"). Komatsu: nonostante sia piuttosto giovane, è lo chef in comando del lussuoso Hotel Gourmet dell'I.G.O. Grazie al suo candore ed ai suoi modi educati, si fa ben volere in fretta da persone che ha conosciuto poco prima. Conosciuto il famoso avventuriero, benché conscio della sua gran fifa, dei rischi e di poter essere per il suo mentore un peso, decide di seguirlo in ogni avventura per saperne di più sugli ingredienti che adopera e sulle loro origini. Nel tempo da protetto diviene progressivamente il cuoco partner del protagonista: una volta effettuate le catture è quasi sempre lui a cucinare i nuovi ingredienti nel modo più appropriato. Possiede Yun, un cucciolo di Wall Penguin trovato nell'Ice Hell; grazie al suo contributo, involontario ma fondamentale, scopre l'ingrediente finale della Zuppa del secolo (bava dell'animale) divenendo così la prima persona che riesce a ricrearne perfettamente il sapore; la scoperta lo rende anche molto famoso. Zebra: è un amico di Toriko e membro dei quattro sovrani del cielo, detto il Bambino Problematico. È il più feroce e potente fra i quattro sovrani del cielo. Forse affetto da gigantismo, ha una stazza e muscolatura scolpita superiore persino a quella di Toriko, inoltre viene anche definito un maestro del suono, poiché ha un udito finissimo e per i suoi attacchi usa specialmente attacchi basati sul suono. È molto vorace, e quando mette occhio su alcune specie, le dà la caccia fino all'estinzione. Nella prima parte della storia si trova rinchiuso in una delle tre più grandi prigioni del mondo, la Prigione di Miele, perché ha portato all'estinzione ventiquattro specie di animali. Dopo si scopre che le specie a cui Zebra aveva portato all'estinzione erano solo specie pericolose che distruggevano ecosistemi. MANGA Scritto e disegnato da Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro, il primo capitolo di Toriko venne pubblicato per la prima volta su Weekly Shōnen Jump il 19 maggio 2008. I singoli capitoli sono stati raccolti e pubblicati in tankobon a partire dal novembre dello stesso anno: il primo volume è uscito infatti il 4 novembre 2008. Al momento la serie conta 29 volumi ed è ancora in corso di pubblicazione. Toriko è stato annunciato al pubblico americano durante il Comic-Con di San Diego nel 2009, e il primo volume in lingua inglese è uscito il 1º giugno 2010, edito da Viz Media. L'editore Kazé ha iniziato a pubblicare la versione francese a partire dal settembre 2011, mentre in Italia il primo volume del manga è uscito il 15 febbraio 2012, come già annunciato dalla casa editrice Star Comics durante il Lucca Comics & Games 2011. PRIMI CAPITOLI Ecco qui i primi capitoli di Toriko: * 1. Toriko, il fornitore di alimenti di lusso! (美食屋トリコ!! Bishokuya Toriko!!?) * 2. Forchetta e coltello (フォークとナイフ!! Foku to naifu!!?) * 3. Il Frutto Arcobaleno (虹の実!! Niji no Mi!!?) * 4. Pugno chiodato! (釘パンチ!! Kugi panchi!!?) * 5. Le trappole dei Troll Kong (トロルコングの罠!! Tororu Kongu no wana!!?) * 6. "Se non mangio...!" (食わねーなら!! Kuwanenara!!?) * 7. All'Hotel Gourmet (ホテルグルメにて!! Hoteru Gurume ni te!?) CURIOSITA' * Il nome di Toriko è scritto Torico sulla copertina del capitolo 134 . * I Vestiti di Toriko hanno una sorprendente somiglianza con quelli indossati da Son Goku , il protagonista principale della Dragon Ball franchising e Kenshiro da Fist of the North Star franchise.Curiosamente, enorme appetito di Toriko è anche simile a Goku e il profumo di Kenshiro Kasumi di dalla Fist of the Blue Sky. * Shimabukuro ha dichiarato in un'intervista per Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha che se Toriko era amico con un altro salto eroe, sarebbe Goku. Tuttavia, Toriko è anche diventato amico di Monkey D. Rufy di One Piece in un crossover fatto da entrambi i loro artisti manga. * Inoltre, Goku è stata l'ispirazione di molti eroi Salto successive tra cui Toriko, Monkey D. Rufy e Naruto Uzumaki. * Si è classificato 1 ° nella prima sondaggio di popolarità con 3373 voti. * Egli è il primo per carattere a mostrare un menu corso completo. * Toriko ha segnato 8 a Potenza, 5 in Speed, 7 in Intelligenza, 10 in Appetite e 5 in Abilità speciali sulla sua capacità di acquisizione dati di Volume 4 , dagli eventi di mammut regale Arc.